A Scandalous Rendezvous
by The Midnight In Your Eyes
Summary: The dreaded 'morning after' is never a pleasant experience, but what happens when Sly finds himself in that very situation? Heads will roll, hearts will break... Will love blossom from this 'mistake? **Three-shot**
1. The Morning After

**Sooo... Another story, yeah? I came up with this one about 5:30am the other night and have been working on it every since... I'm hoping it'll be a bit better than the other Sly fanfiction I've been working on, ' _Memories of What Was_ '. Just to let those of you know who have previously read it, I am planning on re-doing the prologue a bit to make it slightly more interesting. I've found that not a lot of people enjoy it, so my editing skills will get a workout for once, yay!... (Well, they sure as hell did for this one...) **

**As like all other writers, I DO NOT own the Sly Cooper franchise or any of it's characters. I only own this story and it's details. Now without further ado, please enjoy yourself with my writing.**

* * *

Sunlight. _It's hurting my eyes..._

The morning was breaking in the windows and it caused me to stir just ever so slightly.

I'm not one for the daylight because, well, considering what I am and what I do for a living... It's never _really_ been a strong ally. You can't much break in or out of anywhere easily with the ever-so-brilliant sun beaming at you, though it's never stopped me before if the time calls for it. I'm a master thief, what really stops me from doing anything? Well, let me rephrase that question... _Who_ really stops me from doing anything?

I guess you could all figure that one out, considering they're sleeping right next to me...

 _Wait..._ _ **Sleeping right next to me?!**_

I bolted upright in a panic, and darted my eyes to my right side. Normally, it's just me in my comfortable bed _alone_ after a good night's heist; Murray would be making the gang his special eggs and bacon – with some _damn_ good biscuits on the side – and Bentley would be scanning the ThiefNet looking for some new information on our next big job. I would get up, put on my trademark hat to cover my awful bedhead, and join them in the kitchen to discuss the details of our teamwork and our new 'trophy'. We would go over the rights and wrongs of the previous operation; Bentley would always chastise me for being a smart ass and not taking things seriously, Murray would talk about 'The Murray' not getting enough baddies to whack, and I would be laughing and enjoying my pals' company in the safety of our safe house.

This morning, however, was _very_ different for more than one reason.

 **One** ; There was somebody sleeping next to me, hidden under the sheets.

 **Two** ; I was in a familiar place, but I could tell the familiarity was not that of the safe house.

 **Three** ; I was missing all of my clothes and – if I ventured to guess – my bedside companion was most likely missing theirs as well. That and I could see clothes strewn about in a hurriedly fashion across the vague resemblance of surroundings.

Now I had two thoughts; the first being that I was still dreaming and I could wake up any second now to the delicious smell of Murray's home cooking, which was notably missing from this particular place **_OR_** the second being I had a very... How do you say... 'Scandalous' rendezvous with an unsuspecting victim who just so happened to be a prized inspector with Interpol.

Judging from my current state of dress – or lack thereof – and the sad state my clothes and my partner's had been thrown about the area made it very clear exactly which thought was the correct one...

And that sudden revelation hit me like a ton of bricks.

I snuck my paws ever so slightly onto the opposite edge of the bed before slowly creeping the covers below past, at the very least, their face to indeed confirm my thoughts to be a reality. As the blankets slid down, it was instantly verified via the indigo locks resting peacefully on the pillow. Her hair was that one side of blue that I could always spot in a crowd, that and her friendly shock pistol she consistently blasted at me with. Which, now that my eyes ventured beyond to the nightstand, was conveniently placed facing away from me with the handle and trigger at an easy-to-reach distance from the sleeping beauty.

I was somewhat dumbstruck for a few moments, the gears grinding in my head trying to remember the faintest clue as to how I got myself into this situation. Obviously something happened with Carmelita and I the night before, but how or what had lead me to this place in time was escaping my train of thought. I took my paws to the side of my head and rubbed my temple for what seemed like an eternity; some awful headache plagued my consciousness and I was in dire need to relieve myself via the restroom.

My mind had come up with some weird piece of the puzzle; I partook in some drinking or something so that must've played a role, but again, _how_ did I end up here and _how_ was this gorgeous cop connected?

Whilst I rose as silently and stealthy as I could from the bed in order to assist my body into feeling better, a sudden stir from my unlikely companion stopped me just as I had maneuvered myself standing with one foot still under the covers. Peering over at her, I noticed it was simply her turning over to face me and the little linens I had managed to pull down revealed her luscious lips and enchanting features. I resisted moving – star struck for a quick moment to take in the magnificence before me – until my body cried out that other matters needed attending to.

I finessed my leg out of the remaining sheets, took one last glimpse at the sight I had never seen, and then sped to the restroom at a lightening pace. After finally ridding my body of its toxins, I passed by the mirror only to stop mid step and thrust my paws to grip the sinks edges. My eyes wandered all across my furry face to see ruby red lipstick kiss marks smeared all over – from my cheeks down to my neck. Again, I was mesmerized at the amount of lipstick on my muzzle before it occurred to me that the fox I had just viewed had her lips bare of the stuff. That was something that she was NEVER without. Every time I had seen her, she was never without that enchanting brand of lipstick that only accentuated those Latina lips of hers.

 _Funny how I'm gawking at how I love her lipstick considering it's plastered all over my fur._

I rotated the knobs on the faucet to pour some hot water into my paws before I rubbed it onto my face in an effort to get the lipstick off. It was a challenge, however, because it was that long-lasting bullshit they sell that can withstand hours of wear on your lips – or face in this case. A few run-throughs with soap and warm water were able to rid me of the marks, although I did like the fact that I saw just where her mouth had traveled along my body. Luckily, she must've worn it off on my face because I barely saw any prominent marks on the rest of my toned physique.

I shook my tail smoothly back and forth as I continued to gaze at myself in the mirror. I racked my brain trying to remember just what had happened the night prior and exactly why I was here. Running my fingers through my bedhead one last time and taking a deep breath, I eyed my companion through the crack in the door just to make sure she was still in a peaceful slumber. I glanced back at my reflection once more before making my exit into the open space beyond.

I observed my surroundings after I got my sweater back on; I felt a little odd dawdling around naked in this environment and wanted to investigate the layout of this abode a bit more comfortably. Looking around gave me the knowledge I needed to deduce that I was, in fact, inside the inspector's apartment on the west side of Paris. It was quite a ways from our hideout and I was still trying to wrap my brain as to how I had gotten here. I would visit her a few times every now and then – for boredom and other reasons – but never had I actually spent the night here. As I paced around the carpeted area, I found my hat hanging sideways from the arm of the sofa with my mask wrapped around the hook of the family cane conveniently stood up beside it.

 _I suppose even in a stupor I can at least keep my_ _ **precious**_ _belongings together..._

I thought fondly as I took in the fact that my attire had been haphazardously scattered about the joint.

What I didn't find around was any alcohol, or even anything to dull my senses. This law-abiding vixen had no mind-altering substances anywhere. I figured that was perfect for her since she seemed the perfect, rule-crazy officer of Interpol. My brain had thought that – suppose I and the lovely lady had gotten intoxicated enough – we would've fallen into our more basic instincts and done away with our opposing titles to… 'do-the-deed' so to speak.

 _Honestly_ , I pondered, _it was bound to happen sooner or later. I just wish I could remember the details... It sucks that I can't even think back on how it felt like to take the love of my life for the first time; however I'm sure she savored it plenty for the both of us..._

I crept back to the cradle that held my resting princess and perched on the edge with my left side turned towards her so that I could relish in the splendor before me. Never had I marveled at a spectacle so breathtakingly captivating; it was prompting my heart to thump wildly in my chest. Now this fox was especially fetching with those tight blue jeans, brown lace-up boots, and that matching navy bandeau top. Her canary-colored jacket only made her apricot fur stand out more. Her ensemble was definitely a sight for sore eyes, or any for that matter. Plus, she had a gorgeous tail. From the looks of it, she seemed to keep it well-groomed and free of any imperfections – although let's face it – I didn't honestly believe my beloved inspector had any imperfections physically. Through and through she was the most attractive thing I had ever laid eyes on in all of my travels.

 _I'm supposed to be the master thief here, but it seems you stole something from me, my dear Carmelita..._

I reached my paw out to touch her cheek, only to have my wrist snatched out from in front of me and ferocious growl rise up from my supposedly dozing temptress. She shot her eyes open whilst reaching for her handy shock pistol and simultaneously aiming it straight for my heart.

"Freeze, Cooper!" She barked furiously, not bothering to notice that she had nothing to cover herself with.

"Uhm... Carm... You might wanna look down first before you bust out the handcuffs..." I pleaded back before turning my head to the side to hide the creeping blush plastering my newly cleaned muzzle.

"What are you ta–?!"

The vixen glanced downward only to swiftly let go of my wrist and thrust the sheets over her exposed upper body. She still secured her shock pistol steadily in her right hand even though that seemed to make it harder to hold the sheets high enough to cover herself. I dared a peek over at her to notice that she herself had some red marks displayed along her cheeks and muzzle similar to myself. I turned my body back around and tried to peer into her now open chocolate eyes.

"So... Miss Fox... We probably should talk about last night, don't you think?"

A brief pause and momentary silence filed the apartment before I got a stuttering answer.

"...I–I suppose you're right, Ringtail... But can you t–turn around first?! I want to at least put something on!"

I chuckled to myself lightly, "Alright, I suppose I can honor that request."

 _Not like I didn't see anything_ _ **before**_ _you woke up..._

I rotated myself around to face the window. I heard a rustling of sheets as she rose from the bed and then quick shuffling to her dresser for something decent to wear.

"Y-You better not be looking, Cooper!" She ordered from across the room.

Again, a playful smirk and small laugh played on my lips.

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't keep to my word? You know that I'm the perfect gentleman, gorgeous."

I heard the hot-tempered vixen mumble something to herself before addressing me again in that commanding tone of hers.

"Alright, y-you can turn around now!"

I swiveled myself back to face her and noticed that in that short time she had managed to put on the bare essentials that wouldn't reveal too much of the voluptuous curves she was born with – a simple tan tank, some white shorts that went about mid-thigh and obviously some underwear. Cautious whilst graceful, she made her way back to the furniture I sat on and plopped herself beside me about a foot away. I could see the hesitation she never had as she drummed her fingers on the bare part of her thighs and stared down at the ground so intensely I swore she'd burn a hole right into the next floor. Her right hand had holstered the pistol on her belt next to the bed and it was free to make its way through her velvety cobalt locks as she tried to hide her nervousness.

Being so skilled at picking up on Carmelita's facial and body expressions had become second nature to me and I could tell there was definitely something up with this entire situation. Hopefully, she would be able to fill me in on the obvious details I was missing...

* * *

 **...What did you think? Yes?... No?... I wrote this story all on one note on my iPhone and decided since it was so long that I would split it up into three parts. I'll gauge reactions and then post the next part within a few days time... Hopefully. I'm going to try and keep my dirty hands away from it because my perfectionism gets the better of me and I may 'accidentally' rewrite the whole thing.**

 **Personal issues aside, please feel free to review and comment about this particular work. I always love to receive constructive criticism on how I can improve my abilities since this is a serious passion of mine. All nonsense aside, I hope you enjoyed this part and are looking forward to the next one!**

 **Midnight Out! ;)**


	2. A Shocking Explanation

**So, I hope you all were looking forward to this one. I hope that you were and it meets your expectations!**

 **Please review and give me feedback so I can better this for you all. Without further ado, enjoy the story!**

 **I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Sly Cooper franchise. I just own the story plot. **

* * *

"...Do you remember anything? …About last night, I mean."

I looked a bit dumbfounded at her, "No, all I could gather is this outrageous headache I have and that we were both naked in your apartment."

"So you really don't remember anything..."

I saw a bit of disappointment and relief wash over her face for an instant as she whispered this. Something told me she was fighting over wanting to have this kind of thing happen between the two of us. That wasn't unusual since we had never said 'I love you' or anything to one another and kept ourselves with a flirtatious cop and robber relationship at most. It was mostly from me however; she was never much to flirt.

"Inspector, I don't remember anything from last night. I don't know how I got here or... Well..." I paused, "'Ended up' in this situation with you to start with. I can't even remember a thing from after our heist at the Carnavalet Museum. I can only guess from the state of our clothes on the ground that you and I were not in our respective roles at the time."

Her muzzle flushed again and she audibly cleared her throat to distract from showing anything.

"I suppose I'll explain and if you start to remember anything, then I'll stop! I'd rather not go over... T-that with you..."

I looked at her briefly before a flirtatious grin tugged at my lips. I tried to keep it to myself as I watched the always collected officer try to explain how we ended up in bed together without letting go of the already broken composure she was desperately trying to keep up.

"I was chasing you along the rooftops, as usual, when all of a sudden I lost my balance on the ice and slipped to the edge of the roof. You stopped mid-bound to run back to catch me as I tittered on the edge of the building. You used your cane to... *ahem* grab my waist and pull me back onto the roof which caused me to fall..."

She paused briefly before clearing her throat again;

"...O-On top of you and made you hit your head on the asphalt roofing. When I got to my senses, you were unconscious. I rushed you as quickly as I could down to my car insisting that I take you to my apartment so you could at least recover. I helped you midway up the stairs of my complex before you came to again. You were grinning from ear-to-ear with that ridiculous smirk of yours and cracking some stupid joke about how I wanted you so badly since I was taking you to my apartment!" She grimaced and sighed heavily, "And once we got inside my place, you just... Just lost control..."

Her face seemed to get even more discolored a shade of crimson as she finished her last sentence and I felt my features do the same. I sat there in somewhat disbelief that I would let my urges get the better of my gentlemanly nature even with a slight head injury.

 _It's a little embarrassing that I hadn't even asked her permission first before I full-blown attacked her._

"Y-You know, you can stop me at any time, Ringtail!"

Her angered voice awoke me from my thoughts. I glanced over at her frustrated, sheepish scowl as she yelled back at me.

"Now, gorgeous, I honestly don't remember this. Could you at least tell me what happened next?" I beckoned while giving her a pouting look.

"You know what happened next! **Ay dios mío**! Haven't you seen the state my apartments in thanks to you!?"

Her Latina accent was starting to get more prominent as she spoke and I could tell that I had pushed my luck. With an ever cautious hand, I reached my paw over to take hers. She jolted at the sudden contact and stared up at me with fire in her eyes. The scowl I was so familiar with was all over her face and it made me smile a tad bit. I always thought she was beautiful when she was angry because that Latina accent of hers would come out to send shivers up my spine. It was some odd thing that I found irresistible about her. Silly how things work out that way...

"Relax, Cram, I'm sorry I said that. I shouldn't have pushed my luck with this hot-tempered Inspector, though it is quite fun..."

She glared daggers into me as I finished.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Don't be so aggressive!"

It was strange; she hadn't yanked her hand away from mine, only squeezed the topside of her thigh as I spoke in my usual playful manner. Her fiery nature was nowhere to be seen and was replaced by a foreign shyness I had never noticed on her before. I suppose that comes with the territory for these types of things, it's just surprising to think that even she is capable of being bashful.

 _It's quite cute actually... I'll try to save this in my memory for later. Would hate to forget my bombastic Inspector can get sheepish in front of this thief extraordinaire._

 _"_ Ringtail–"

A transient wait.

"Sly... It was a mistake… I can't be with you... I'm a law official and you're... You're a criminal..."

I looked down at her with sadness and pity. Of course I did, since that was something I didn't want her to say out loud... Ever.

"It breaks my heart to hear you say those words, Miss Fox... You didn't want this, not even a little?"

My heart sank at the silence that ensued after I had spoken my peace. The fact that she didn't even try and deny it was crystal clear to me that maybe I should try to play that off as a joke.

"Inspector, I'm joking! You know that we don't have that sort of relationship. We can just forget about last night, I don't even remember it anyway! It must've been that blow to the head causing a bit of amnesia. Don't worry, gorgeous; I won't say a word and get out of those luscious locks of yours."

I relayed this to her with my unrelenting confidence, the casual smirk sitting on my muzzle as I peered down at the stunning beauty before me. The fox had stayed silent this whole time whilst continuing to stare her hole into the floor. I rose from the bed and made my way around the place to collect my scattered clothing. With each piece I gathered, I slid it on my body. My monogramed utility belt, red pouch, matching navy gloves and boots, and finally my signature hat – everything that seemed to be thrown about. Tying my mask around my eyes and taking my family cane into my right hand, I gripped the shaft tightly as my grin had faded in the few minutes it took me to find my attire and redress myself. Now that I was fully clothed, I took a deep breath and replaced my trademark smirk to turn and look at my suspicious counterpart.

"Hey Car-… Inspector Fox, it was truly a pleasure. Sadly, I think it is time for us to part ways. But don't worry; I'm assured that we'll be seeing each other again…" I winked seductively, "After my next heist of course. Adieu, mon'amie…"

With that said I rotated myself to open her bedroom window and positioned my paws on the sill. I swung my cane to seize onto the rafting of her gated off balcony. With one last sigh, I took one last look at the Interpol detective that had broken my heart.

 _We could've had something beautiful, Carm. You know that as well as I do. I just wish the law wouldn't have been the one thing to stand in our way, but I guess we're more star-crossed than I had originally thought…_

With that final thought, I thrust myself out of the room and onto the roof. Making my way through town was no trouble, in fact thanks to my ancestors Rioichi and Tennessee Kid, it was that much easier. I glided along telephone lines and jumped from spire-to-spire with no problem – I didn't even break a sweat. The hideout was a ways from here, but I could make it easily since my lifestyle made it impossible not to keep in shape. I maneuvered my cane with the greatest of finesse that could put even the best trapeze artist to shame, considering that's been a secret lifelong dream of mine for a while now. I even practice in secret without letting Bentley and Murray know. They might just call me stupid for dreaming something like that, even though they'd have to admit I have a knack for it. With one last twirl via help from my cane, I landed in front of the door to the safe house. Doing our secret knock – tap, pause, tap, tap, pause, tap – the door was opened by my technology savvy best friend, Bentley. I could see the relief wash over his face as my muzzle came into view.

"SLY?! Where have you been?! You never came back from the mission and didn't answer any of my calls to your Binocucom!"

Typical Bentley, he was always a major worrier and took everything **way** too seriously. Honestly though, I was happy to see my pal but after my ordeal with the ever-so-lovely Inspector, I was in a less than delightful mood to talk things through.

"Relax pal, I'm fine, see?"

I twirled around for him to see that nothing was wrong with my body, and then thumped his helmet to confirm I was really standing before him. He jumped at my paws on his headwear and readjusted his glasses before responding back to me.

"Geez, Sly, don't worry us like that again! Murray and I were worried sick about you!"

He hesitated before speaking again;

"…I thought I had lost a friend again… And neither of us wanted you to disappear…"

I smiled contently at one of my lifelong workmates – more like brothers now. It was nice to hear how much they both worried about me throughout the night. We had been friends since childhood at the orphanage and nothing would change that. I placed my paw on his shoulder and he peered up at me.

"You'd always be able to find me if I ever vanished, pal. I know you could track me down with all that tech of yours, you're just that smart. Don't be such a worrywart; I'm right here in front of you."

A grin slowly tugged at his lips and I could tell his eyes had a kindness to them from even behind his glasses.

"…Are you okay, Sly? You look to be a little upset, is everything satisfactory?"

He was worried and catching on to my façade – he usually did though since he was so intelligent. I was good at hiding things, but not nearly as good when it was from him. I didn't want to worry my friends, and luckily a distraction was incoming. I could hear the stomping from even at the door…

* * *

 **I know it got a little sad towards the middle-end there, but don't cry!**

 **Again, please feel free to offer feedback and support; it always means a lot. :)**

 **Midnight Out! ;)**


	3. Their Final Meeting

**Hello everybody! Sorry its been a few days before the next update. It's been a little hectic around here and I'm in the works of another story which I hope all of you will look forward to. But before that!..**

 **Dun nuhn... dun nuhn... dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun DA-NA-NA-NA!**

 **We have come to the final chapter, ladies and gents! I hope you all have been waiting patiently for this one because it's gunna be a reeeal dosey! Sit on the edge of your seat and enjoy the show!**

 **I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Sly Cooper franchise! I just own this story! :)**

* * *

"Sly! Is that you, buddy!?"

Murray exclaimed with excitement as he came bombarding towards me. After finally reaching me, my hippo pal embraced me with strong arms and constricted his grip on me. I could feel the breath leave me as his biceps squished the life out of me, which he could never really control very well. Despite him crushing me to death, I couldn't help the happiness revealing itself along my lips.

"M-Murray… Can't… Breathe…" I managed to whisper out.

"OH!" He speedily released me, "Sorry, little buddy, didn't mean to crush you! Me and Bentley were so worried when you didn't show up at the rendezvous last night, but we knew you'd be back sooner or later!"

A big smile framed his face as he looked down at me.

"I'm making my specialty – eggs and bacon! You want some, Sly?"

The grin I had carved into my face was beginning to fade little by little at each passing word. I knew I couldn't hold it up for much longer, so I decided to take appropriate measures.

"I'd love to, pal, but I'm exhausted. I didn't get to sleep in my own bed last night and I got some terrible knots in my back… I think I'm just gonna go lay down for a while. I do want it, so save some for me, would ya?"

His face faltered slightly, before being replaced with another beaming expression.

"O' course, Sly! Just make sure to come get it before it gets too cold! You know cold eggs and bacon doesn't taste good... Plus I might eat all the biscuits while I wait for you!"

A self-depreciated smile spread over my face, "Sure, pal. You know I wouldn't miss those biscuits."

Turning from my best friends and gripping my cane firmly, I walked my way to my room and shut the door. I collapsed onto my bed and looked out the window beside it, curtains drawn to let in the setting sun on the horizon. I closed my eyes – head against the pillow – to think about the one thing I didn't want to. I kept thinking about her face when I left.

 _It was almost like she was pleading for me to leave so that she wouldn't have to see her 'mistake' anymore… I can't believe I did that. Why did I do that?!_

My claws dug into my pillow before I slammed it against the wall. My blood was boiling and I felt as though I needed some fresh air. I hopped over to the 'back entrance' of my room and removed the lock on it. My arms gripped the window as I thrust it open and – after grasping my cane – my body bolted out to make its way to an exhaust vent on the roof. Whilst ninja-spiring onto it, I positioned myself on my toes and shut my eyes to avoid the glaring sun.

 _Great, you're always in my way. From when I wake up to before I sleep… Always there! Why can't you ever just leave me alone?!_

I growled at it before I sighed heavily.

 _It's not like the sun is even the problem… I'm just pushing my feelings onto something else and honestly, yelling at the sun isn't going to fix them._

I took another deep breath and heaved it out before rubbing the space between my two brows. It was like I was going crazy over this and it would be worrying my friends if I couldn't just control myself. I had to get this frustration out somehow. Maybe another heist or something, I'm sure I could convince Bentley to go on another one even though we just finished one last night. I was sure of it. I sat on the spire and tapped my fingers hurriedly along my thigh. I wanted to go talk to my pals, but my body just didn't want to move. I kind of knew that that wouldn't work, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

 _Maybe I'll just do some running and calm myself down; this is getting me nowhere fast. I'm sure a little more exercise is exactly what I need to forget about that. I can't let something like this take over me, I have to focus!_

I flipped off the spire and landed on the edge of the roof. I traced my exercise routine out through the landscape and decided to put it into action. With one swoop, I made my way onto the lower roof next to our hideout to sprint to the next one. Swinging around light poles, sliding across railings, and balancing myself from pipe-to-pipe, I made quite an exhausting workout for myself. I don't normally sweat, but I was starting to feel drops making their way down my forehead. Surprising that even I – in the shape I was currently in – could manage to tire myself out even a little bit. With a few more rooftops, various obstacles, and spins, I rested my arms on the top level balcony of the Eifel Tower to look down at the now moonlit city below. Paris always shined beautifully at night; I had to admit that much since living here. Something about the rivers reflecting all the city lights made the place seem magical to even a local such as myself. The Eifel Tower was a light show in itself with its various fluorescent lights glinting off the tip of my cane. I rotated my cane around admiring the light display.

"This is what I needed to get my mind free from things. I just needed to unwind and go for a nice jog through the city. I should've known this would work…"

I sighed contently at myself, but a shade of doubt still plagued my heart about Carmelita. I was in love with her, I knew that of course. I had fallen for her the second she blasted that damn pistol of hers. Something about that 'strong, independent woman-in-uniform' feel she radiated just made me more interested. I don't know when I fell this hard, but I knew for sure I had now that I was rejected.

"Carmelita, you lovely Inspector… You're always playing tricks with my heart. I wonder when you'll ever decide the law isn't worth giving me up for. I mean, it's not like I'm a murderer or something, right? I just steal from other criminals… I'm more of a vigilante, like a super hero that strikes at night. I don't do anything **that** bad… I think," I paused to chuckle softly to myself, "Then again, she's always been more black and white about this kind of stu-"

My ears twitched as I heard footsteps and panting beside me. I was frozen for a split second, calculating my next move before I turned to whatever had followed me up here. Something had to have been as agile as me to get up here and not a lot of people could be that malleable or acrobatic – let alone somebody as equal to me as this intruder had been. I adjusted my grip on the family heirloom I possessed that draped over the side of the railing whilst slowly shifting my body to face my unexpected challenger.

"You… *pant* Make it really hard… *pant* to follow you, Ringtail… I thought I almost lost you… *pant pant* Till I saw the lights shine off your precious stick…"

Completely out-of-breath, the woman in question was standing – more like keeled over – before me with the city lights shining off her flawless hair and the various droplets of sweat that crept down her face. Her handy pistol was not in her paw, rather still attached to the holster on her hip. It was a rare sight to see her standing in front of me without threatening to shot me with it. That fact alone almost scared me more than the fact she had followed me to this dangerous place in the cold Pari' night, with the obstacles and ice patches scattered about my invented obstacle course to make the challenge that much harder. I felt a tinge guilty about leading her here, until I realized she had stalked me up here by her own free will. With anger bubbling up inside me yet again, I lashed out at my beloved without even the slightest of my usual gentlemanly speak to hide my fury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing; was last night not enough for you!? How could you follow me up here without at least the proper gear to keep yourself from getting hurt!?"

"Cooper, wait! Let me explain and I'll–"

"No, Inspector Fox, I don't want to hear a word!"

The vixen just stood there dumbfound as I continued to berate my vengeance upon her.

"You followed after me without my permission, could've gotten yourself killed, **and** had the nerve to talk to–!"

A sudden silence overtook the platform as I felt sudden warmth on my lips. I heard my cane drop to the metallic floor below with a few clanks before resting slanted at my feet. I was taken aback for a few minutes, and when I finally regained my composure I realized that this fox's lips were pressed desperately over mine. It had seemed that she herself was kissing me. The heat from her flesh got even more intense as I felt her tongue play at my lower lip. Both her hands were around the crook of my neck and I felt my pulse quicken faster and faster as more sensations came to me. I stood there – eyes widened and cheeks flushed – as the enchantress continued her kisses. I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this and with my distracted state; she managed to slide her slender tongue into my unsuspecting mouth. Exploring it with a sense I had never imagined she possessed, I could feel myself giving into the pleasure as the seconds ticked away.

Before I could stop myself, I had responded ten-fold to the kiss and laid my hands snuggly on her waist. I thrust her even closer to me and she responded by wrapping her arms tighter around my head. I was starting to get lightheaded, and both our breathing was becoming ragged. Under the starry night sky, we explored as much as we could of each other's bodies whilst the moonlight beamed down on us. It was as if we couldn't get enough of the other's embrace – I felt my hands grip her firm assets and she in turn combed her fingers through my hair. I faintly listened to my hat drop behind me with a light **thud** , but I was more focused on the bounty that presented itself before me. Only quick gasps for air were heard beyond our ever increasing panting. We released each other's lips with a smacking noise before staring into opposite pairs of eyes and mingling our breaths together.

"Why did you… I mean… *pant* Inspector Fox, what is the meaning of th–"

"You never shut up *pant*, do you, Cooper? Of course I did it because I…"

She tried to get her breath, but the air didn't seem to come. Although, that didn't seem to be the only reason she hesitated.

"I love you, Sly Cooper… I realized that… *pant* After you left me alone there... The law isn't more important… Than you are to me…"

I couldn't believe my ears for a second. In between the gasps for breath and lightheaded feeling I was recovering from, I second-guessed what I heard to be something else.

 _She couldn't have said that she loves me, right? No, that would be ridiculous… We already know that wouldn't happen… Right?_

I stuttered out my response, half regretting letting the words spill out of my mouth in fear that she really didn't say that phrase.

"W-What did you just say? That y-you…"

"I love you, Sly Cooper," Her grip around my head tightened, "I love you more than my police work… More than Interpol… More than anything…"

"C-Carmelita, I don't… I don't know what to–!"

I was hushed by one of her manicured fingers pressed hard to my shaking lips.

"Sly… I know you love me too. I heard everything you said up here by yourself. I want to try and make this work, even if it means throwing away our roles… Can't you take that step with me?"

I was shocked, to say the very least.

 _Carmelita Montoya Fox, throwing away her spot at Interpol just to be with me?_

It seemed absurd to even be thinking it, let alone just hearing her say the words out loud right in front of me. I was a little doubtful, knowing how much her police work meant to her. It was practically her life; it was what got her out of bed in the morning, got the criminals off the streets, and kept her pushing herself to put me behind bars. Funny thing is though, she just completely turned that logic on its head and that definitely threw me for a loop.

"Carm… Are you sure you want to do this? Do you honestly want to take this risk?"

She responded with a brief passionate kiss before nodding firmly.

"I knew the minute you told me you loved me last night, Cooper." A flirtatious smile graced her succulent lips, "You may play the fool, but after we had gotten into my apartment, you pinned me to the wall and told me that you were head over heels in love with me…"

Her giggle after that little speech only increased my embarrassment of it. I felt the marks even prominent over my fur and tried to turn my head away so she couldn't mock me about it. She only snickered more at my reaction, which thoroughly convinced my crimson muzzle to dye deeper. I looked up at the sky thinking up a way to get back at her before an idea finally hit me.

"Well, Miss Fox, too bad I still can't remember those voluptuous curves of yours when I woke up and spent some time in the bathroom getting all your kisses off my fur. Wish I would've taken some pictures to remember that with…" after an innocent rolling of my eyes, I continued, "Oh wait, I did."

While her mouth lay agape, I plucked out my binocucom and showed her the pictures I had taken in secret of my face and her naked form entranced in the sheets. I laughed wholeheartedly while she made a mad swipe for the pictures – of course getting them out of her reach at the perfect moment. I tucked my photography device back in my pouch before interlacing my fingers with one another along her lower back and flashing my seductive grin while gazing deep into her eyes. She huffed angrily at me, puffing her bottom lip in a pout. I chuckled a little at my hot-blooded vixen before giving her a long kiss on the forehead.

"Relax Carm; those are for my eyes only… If you really don't want me to have them, you know I would delete them for you in a heartbeat." I wiggled my eyebrows playfully, "…Granted I could get a chance to see them in real life instead."

"You can be such a trickster sometimes, Ringtail. What am I going to do with you?" her lips tugged into a lovely smile as she stared back at me.

"Nothing, mon amour. Just stay by my side and let me show you how much you mean to me..."

With that final sentiment, I raised my paw to cradle her cheek and leaned in to have another lustful kiss with my beloved Inspector. I took her lips in a heated passion, still craving more from her. She returned my feelings with equal intensity as she once again gripped her fingers into my hair. Our breathing – once calm – became ragged and we were hungry for each other all over again. Not being able to get enough of one another, we continued our exchange for quite some time.

With the watchful eye of the moon to keep our love sacred, a new day was going to dawn for us. I could feel my heart racing loudly in my ears, knowing that my love was finally returned and I felt comfort in the thought that this lovely temptress was finally mine at last.

* * *

 **SO I must know... was it everything you thought it would be? Yes? ...NO!?...Well I tried! Hope I'm not coming off as conceited or pretentious, just trying to get some laughs! Thank you to all of you who have favorited and followed this story. It was quite the effort for myself, just based on the sole idea of a one night stand between Sly and Carmelita popping into my head at around 5 o'clock in the morning and spending about 10 hours total on it (editing and such, you know!)**

 **Please feel free to follow me and read more of my stories, I get such a kick out of seeing people actually wanting to read the nonsensical dribble that escapes through my fingers to the keys. I hope to make more stories in the future and have people enjoy themselves while they read them; it's the best part of being a story maker!**

 **Feel free to comment on the parts you disliked or liked and all shall be taken as lessons for future writings! Thank you so much and have a great day/night!**

 _ **Midnight Out! ;)**_


End file.
